2014
2014 is the year that Morning Musume changed their name to Morning Musume '14 and Michishige Sayumi graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: **Morning Musume became Morning Musume '14. **Mitsui Aika goes on hiatus from Hello! Project. *January 22: Morimusu is formed. *March 13: Sato no Akari, Triplet and ODATOMO are formed under the SATOYAMA movement. *May 4: **Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu and Saito Kana are introduced as members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. **Kosuga Fuyuka finishes training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *May 29: Zenryoku Yasai Musume is formed. *June 1: Morimusu disbands. *August 2: Yoshihashi Kurumi finishes training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *November 26: Michishige Sayumi graduates from Morning Musume '14 and Hello! Project. Singles - Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?]] - Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?]] - Hello Pro Kenshuusei]] *January 1: Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ - Up Up Girls (Kari) *January 29: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 *February 19: Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou *March 5: **Arashi, Tatsumaki, Hurricane / Koi no Saiten ni Youkoso - COLORS **Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all - ℃-ute **Yakusoku / Kimi Tokidoki Heart - Maeda Irori (debut) *March 19: Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice *March 26: Yuuki Super Ball! - THE Possible *April 9: (Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) *April 16: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 *April 23: Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - Sato no Akari, Triplet, ODATOMO *April 30: Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage *May 21: Junsui na Fujunbutsu / Spica. - StylipS *June 4: Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? - Berryz Koubou *June 25: URAHARA Temptation / Ii jan - Kikkawa Yuu *July 1: Zenryoku! Pump Up!! / Kono Melody wo Kimi to - Up Up Girls (Kari) *July 16: The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) - ℃-ute *July 22: Sekai Seifuku - Girls Beat!! *July 30: Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice *August 20: Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - S/mileage *August 27: Karen na Gasshoudan - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *October 1: Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice *October 15: TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin - Morning Musume '14 Albums - Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2]] - Bukiyou]] *January 1: **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 - V.A. **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 - V.A. *January 22: Disney Rocks!!! Girls Power! - V.A. *February 12: erika - Umeda Erika (debut) *February 16: Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack - Up Up Girls (Kari) *February 19: **kick start - Shibata Ayumi (debut) **Second Album (Kari) - Up Up Girls (Kari) *February 26: Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 - Berryz Koubou *March 12: Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 - Morning Musume '14 *April 23: Bukiyou - LoVendoЯ *July 9: **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 - V.A. **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 - V.A. *August 13: **Smile... ♥ - Abe Natsumi **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 - V.A. **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 - V.A. *September 3: 1116 - THE Possible DVD Singles - Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!]] - Event V "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS"]] - Event V "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe"]] *January 11: **Event V "Ee ka!?" - S/mileage **Event V "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" - Juice=Juice **Event V "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" - Juice=Juice **Event V '"Ii Yatsu"' - S/mileage *January 13: **Event V "Aitte Motto Zanshin" - ℃-ute **Event V "Tokai no Hitorigurashi" - ℃-ute *February 26: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *March 1: **Event V "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" - Morning Musume '14 **Event V "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" - Morning Musume '14 *March 15: **Event V "Otona na no yo!" - Berryz Koubou **Event V "1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku" - Berryz Koubou *April 12: **Event V "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS" - Juice=Juice **Event V "Are Kore Shitai!" - Juice=Juice *April 29: **Event V "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita" - ℃-ute **Event V "Love take it all" - ℃-ute *May 31: **Event V "Mystery Night!" - S/mileage **Event V "Eighteen Emotion" - S/mileage *July 21: **Event V "Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni" - Berryz Koubou **Event V "Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?" - Berryz Koubou *August 12: **Event V "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe" - Morning Musume '14 **Event V "Password is 0" - Morning Musume '14 DVDs - Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~]] - Rina to Rina]] ]] - Souka -souka-]] - The Season]] ;January *January 2: Hello! Project DVD magazine vol.40 *January 9: Juice=Juice Profile Movie Kanzenban *January 15: GLOW Making DVD ~Special Edition~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi *Morning Musume Tanjou 16 Shuunen Kinen Event "Watashitachi ga, Ima no Morning Musume desu. 17 Nenme mo, Saa, Ikou ka." ;February *February 5: Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ DVD ;March *March 3: Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~ - Miyamoto Karin *March 12: Alo-Hello! 3 ℃-ute DVD *March 17: Rina to Rina - Katsuta Rina *March 19: **Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 23 **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 24 *March 26: **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;April *April 9: Blue Wind - Yajima Maimi *April 16: Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *April 19: Greeting ~Miyazaki Yuka~ - Miyazaki Yuka *April 23: Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *April 30: Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE・DE-HA MiX~ Kanzenban ;May *May 10: May. - Tamura Meimi ;June *June 18: Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *June 25: Singapore - Suzuki Airi *June 27: Greeting ~Kanazawa Tomoko~ - Kanazawa Tomoko ;July *July 2: Souka -souka- - Ishida Ayumi *July 16: KArin - Miyamoto Karin *July 19: Greeting ~Uemura Akari~ - Uemura Akari *July 23: Zenryoku Banzai! My Movie! - THE Possible *July 30: **Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ **Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ ;August *August 1: The Season - Wada Ayaka *August 6: Pancake - Fukumura Mizuki ;September *September 3: **Sengoku Jieitai **The Girls Live Vol. 1 *September 10: **Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ **℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ *September 17: The Girls Live Vol. 2 *September ??: again - Hagiwara Mai Concerts *January 2 - February 16: **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *January 23 - May 25: S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *February 23 - March 9: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *March 1 - March 23: ℃-ute Naruchika 2014 tour *March 1 - April 29: Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *March 15 - May 31: Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *March 29 - March 30: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *April 5 - May 15: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *April 27 - June 29: Iwai THE Possible Japan Tour 2014 ~8nen Kakarimashita wa~ *May 4: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 13 - May 14: Naruchika Morning Musume '14 (Spring) *May 24: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ *June 1 - June 14: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *June 13 - September 22: Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *July 12 - September 6: **Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ **Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *July 15: S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *August 11 - November 30: S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *September 7: Naruchika Morning Musume '14 (Fall) *September 7 - September 23: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *September 10: ℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *September 11: Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *September 20 - November 26: Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *September 21 - November 11: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *October 5: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *October 18 - November 24: Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ Events *January 7: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014 *January 20 - January 27: Berryz Koubou ANNEX Event ~3 HAPPY DAYS!!! vol.2~ *February 5 - February 7: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2014 *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~2 Nyan 2 Nyan 22sai Otomomochi Zenin Shugo~ *March 12: S/mileage ~Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2014~ *March 13: Oda Sakura Birthday Event 2014 ~Sakura no Shirabe 3~ *March 14 - March 23: Musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *March 29 - March 30: Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *April 4: Berryz Kobo ~Sugaya Risako Birthday Event 2014~ *April 6: S/mileage ~Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014~ *April 14: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2014 *April 15: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014 *May 4: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 7: Morning Musume '14 ~Sato Masaki Birthday Event 2014~ *May 12 - May 16: Musical Sengoku Jieitai *May 22: Berryz Kobo ~Tokunaga Chinami Birthday Event 2014~ *May 24 - May 25: Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi *May 28: Morning Musume '14 ~Sayashi Riho Birthday Event 2014~ *June 2: S/mileage ~Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2014~ *July 2: Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2014 *July 7: Morning Musume '14 ~Ikuta Erina Birthday Event 2014~ *July 8: Berryz Koubou ~Sudo Maasa Birthday Event 2014~ *July 12 - July 14: Morning Days Happy Holiday ~Michishige Sayumi Birthday FC Bus Tour in Yamaguchi *August 4: Berryz Koubou ~Kumai Yurina Birthday Event 2014 *August 5: Morning Musume'14 ~Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event 2014~ *August 22 - August 23: Morning Musume '14 Fanclub Tour in HAWAII ~Me ka aloha pumehana!!~ *August 28: Berryz Koubou ~Natsuyaki Miyabi Birthday Event 2014 *September 1: S/mileage ~Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2014~ *September 13: Juice=Juice FC Event 2014 ~Miracle x Juice x Box II Auditions *February 11: Country Musume Shin Member Audition announced *March 15: Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! announced *July 7: It was announced on the respective audition websites for Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! and Country Musume Shin Member Audition that the second round of each had completed. Hopefuls continuing on to the third round will be contacted. *July 19: The third round of the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! began *August 7: It was announced that the Country Musume Shin Member Audition had finished with no winners. Photobooks - Utakata]] *January 25: Alo! Hello ℃-ute 2014 - ℃-ute *February 5: N20 - Nakajima Saki *February 27: Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK - Juice=Juice *April 12: Kyomei - Suzuki Airi *May 10: Shine more - Ishida Ayumi *June 12: Karin - Miyamoto Karin *June 25: Utakata - Fukumura Mizuki *July 13: Sayu - Michishige Sayumi *July 25: S/mileage 3 ~6nin de FULLCHARGE~ - S/mileage Other *January 22: Satoda Mai's husband, Tanaka Masahiro, signs a $155 million dollar, 7 year contract with the New York Yankees. *September 10: National ℃-ute day (℃-ute no Hi) *October 10: Second annual JuuJuu (Juice=Juice) day Category:2014